Cruciatus
by NiYo Chan
Summary: "Kau iblis berwajah malaikat."/"Aku tak ingin melakukan ini, Sasuke."/"Aku akan menunggumu."/"Karena itu, aku memberikanmu sedikit cinta dihatimu. Setiap detiknya cinta itu akan tumbuh semakin besar terhadap orang yang kau cintai."


A/N: Bukan Newbie. Ini adalah fict comeback(?) author yang setelah 4 bulan hiatus(?) dari dunia FF. Silahkan dibaca sambil dengerin instrument dari Hans Zimmer dengan judul 503 ^^

**NiYo Chan**

Proudly present

**Cruciatus**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warn(s):

**BOY'S LOVE**

**OOC**

**TYPO(s)**

**Bold and Italic are flashback**

Pairing : **SasuNaru**

No Flame, DLDR, RnR

Rate T

503 by Hans Zimmer

=Naruto Pov=

Suara baling-baling helikopter, sirene polisi maupun ambulan, teriakan dari toa, dan teriakan-teriakan dari orang-orang memekakan kedua telingaku.

Apa? Apa yang telah kulakukan?

Aku berjalan menghadap jendela kaca yang berkilat-kilat karena sorotan dari benda-benda yang terang-terangan menghantam mataku. Gerakanku dan mereka tampak slowmotion dimataku.

Apa? Apa yang telah kulakukan?

Semuanya berteriak. Tidak, aku tak mengdengarnya, sungguh.

Lampu-lampu sorot itu tertuju padaku yang mematung dijendela kaca yang ada di apartmenku. Apartmen bernomor D3474.

Aku menatap jam dinding yang berada disebelah kananku.

11.30 p.m.

Aku kembali menatap orang-orang yang berada dibawah dan diatas sana. Gerakan mereka masih terlihat slowmotion.

Mulut-mulut mereka terbuka-tertutup.

Lampu-lampu sorot itu mengenai mataku lagi. Dapat kulihat seorang petugas menempelkan toa kemulutnya, berteriak sesuatu kepadaku.

Aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke telapak tanganku. Merah, basah, dan sedikit lengket. Aku memejamkan mataku. Memejamkannya sedetik saja serasa berat bagiku. Aku membuka kembali mataku. Menampakkan safir indah kebanggaanku dan kaumku.

"Na…naru…toh…"

Suara itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah sumber suara itu. Suara yang selama ini membuatku menanggung banyak beban dan kebohongan. Aku melihat tangannya berusaha menggapaiku yang berdiri 3 meter dari arahnya yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan datarku.

"Na…nah…rutoh…" masih, suara itu masih memanggilku.

Aku mendatangi suara itu, memegang tangan yang tadi berusaha untuk menggapaiku. Aku menatap onyx sekaratnya dengan tatapan tak berekspresiku, melihat mulutnya yang sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku.

Namun apa? Apa yang ia katakan?

Semuanya masih slowmotion dan kembali tak bersuara dikepalaku. Onyx sekarat itu mengalirkan air mata. Air mata yang selama ini menyakitiku.

"Tugasku sudah selesai." Kataku kepadanya namun aku tak mendengarkan suaraku sendiri.

Onyxnya yang semula sekarat tampak tenang di safirku.

=Naruto Pov End=

=Sasuke Pov=

"Tugasku sudah selesai." Itu katanya.

Setelah mendengarkan itu, akhirnya aku mengerti, mengerti betapa terbebaninya karena selama ini telah mempertahankan nyawaku. Disitulah aku mencoba untuk mengikhlaskan nyawaku, lagi. Memang sudah beginilah takdirnya. Malaikat mautku mencabut nyawaku, mengambil kehidupanku.

Dapat kulihat safir indahnya menatap datar onyxku. Tak pernah kulihat safir seindah itu seumur hidupku.

Sakit memang, ternyata selama ini, orang yang kucintai adalah orang, maksudku adalah malaikat mautku sendiri.

Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan begitu begitu kejam. Sudah berapa lama ia di dunia ini untuk menantiku? Menanti nyawa yang akan ia cabut?

Dengan setianya ia masih memangku diriku, memangku badan yang sudah sekarat ini. belati emas tepat berada didada kiriku, menembus jantungku.

Sakit? Tidak. Aku pernah mencintainya. Itu yang membuatku tak meresakan sakitnya.

"Te…terima…kasih…" ucapku terbata. "Na…naruto…" lanjutku.

Safirnya masih menatap datar ke onyxku.

Tidakkah ia merasa sakit mengemban tugas seberat ini dari Yang Kuasa? Menyabut nyawa orang yang mencintainya? Berbohong selama bertahun-tahun?

Yang Kuasa pasti sudah mengutuknya. Entah sampai kehidupanku yang keberapa ia akan menjadi malaikatku.

"Aku…ngh…aku…" kataku lagi yang masih terbata. "men…ngh…uhuk…" ku tahu pasti darah yang keluar dari mulutku. "Cintai…mu…naru…toh…"

Aku masih ingin berbicara kepadanya, mengatakan betapa cintanya aku pada dirinya. Namun sesak, dadaku sesak. Berkunang. Isi kepalaku serasa menciut. Samar aku masih dapat melihat safirnya begitu tenang. Aku berusaha menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh wajah tannya. Bergerak, tanganku terangkat menuju pipinya. Bergetar, tanganku bergetar hebat.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Itu katanya.

Tidak. Aku tak bisa tak menyentuhnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Gerakan tanganku bagaikan slowmotion di onyx sekaratku.

Panas? Kenapa begitu panas?

'Asap?' batinku saat aku melihat jari-jariku yang berada dekat dengan wajahnya mengeluarkan asap.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Katanya lagi berlinang air mata.

Terbakar. Tanganku terbakar tepat sesenti tepat didepan pipinya. Panasnya menjalar keseluruh darahku.

=Sasuke Pov End=

=Naruto Pov=

"Jangan menyentuhku." Pintaku lirih.

Inilah akhirnya. Akhir dari malaikat pencabut nyawa yang dihukum.

Setelah mencabut nyawa orang yang kita cintai, kita sudah terbebas dari tugas kita. Itu berarti mulai saat ini aku sudah menjadi malaikat maut yang bebas tanpa ikatan. Disisi lain, aku juga dihukum. Api pencucian bagi kaumku. Aku sama panasnya dengan api. Tak ada satu orangpun yang dapat menyentuhku kecuali aku yang menyentuh mereka. Itu berarti aku tak layak mendapat belas kasihan dari orang yang kusayangi.

"Ku mohon…" kataku lagi saat kulihat tangannya sudah terbakar. safirku meneteskan air mata lagi. "Ku mohon…" bisikku lirih.

"Naruto…" ucap terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya badannya terbakar sempurna didepan safirku tanpa menyentuhku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. aku merindukan sentuhannya, sungguh.

Tuhan sungguh luar biasa, ia bahkan tak mengizinkan badan Sasuke, orang yang kucintai, beristirahat dengan selayaknya, dimakamkan.

'Kenapa?' batinku tertohok pedih.

"KENAPA!?" teriakku dengan kepalaku menatap langit-langit apartmenku saat kutahu badan Sasuke sudah menjadi abu.

Tus… Tus… Tus… Tus…

Kaca-kaca yang ada di apartmenku pecah.

Slrush….

Sayap hitam legamku mengepak dengan sempurna dibelakangku. Aku bangkit dari berlututku.

Sudah selesai.

Aku menatap abu Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Pamitku dengan meneteskan Kristal kehijauan dari safirku. Jatuh tepat keabunya yang tak lama kemudian berterbangan karena kepakan sayapku.

'Maafkan aku.' Batinku.

"Cepat! Cepat! Dia ada didalam!" samar aku mendengar petugas-petugas keamanan berlarian menuju apartmenku.

BRAK!

Pintu apartmenku terbuka dengan kasar. Dapat kulihat para petugas keamanan itu membawa senjata api.

"Jangan bergerak!" teriak mereka.

Semuanya menjadi slowmotion kembali.

Sepersekian-detik kemudian, gerekan mereka terhenti. Mulut mereka menganga melihat pemandangan suram didepan mereka. Senjata mereka terjatuh ke lantai. Aku melepaskan pandangan safirku dari mereka kemudian menatap menuju jendela kaca yang tadi pecah. Berjalan pelan kearah jendela itu.

=Naruto Pov End=

=Shikamaru Pov=

'Tuhan, apa ini?' batinku terkejut dengan hebatnya saat melihat makhluk bersayap ini didalam apartmen yang sedang kami sergap.

Makhluk itu berjalan menuju jendela kaca yang sepertinya kacanya sudah pecah. Berjalan pelan dengan sayap tangguhnya. Kemudian melompat keluar dari jendela itu.

Kami masih terpaku dipijakan kami masing-masing, terhipnotis. Semuanya slowmotion.

'Apa ini?' batinku tak percaya. 'Malaikat? Maut?'

Makhluk itu terjun dari ketinggan lebih dari 100 meter. Setelah sadar dari hipnotis luar biasa ini, aku bergegas berlari menuju jendela dan…

Tus… Tus… Tus… Tus… Tus… Tus… Tus… Tus…

Seluruh kaca gedung yang berada didekat makhluk itu terpecah. Gerakannya sangat luar biasa cepatnya. Badanku terhempas dengan hebatnya hingga membentur dinding yang berjarak 3 meter dari tempatku berdiri tadi.

BRUGH!

Badanku menghantam meja yang tepat berada didinding itu.

"Ketua? Ketua tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah satu bawahanku khawatir. Ia tampak sedang berlari kearahku. Kembali, slowmotion terjadi lagi.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari bawahanku ke serbuk-serbuk yang ada dibawah badanku.

Abu.

Abu dan kalung Kristal kehijauan berada disana.

Aku mengangkat tanganku, memberi perintah kepada bawahanku untuk tak mendekatiku. Setelah ia berhenti, aku membiarkan mataku menjelajah daerah sekitar apartmen itu. Gelap, listrik padam, ada sepercik kecil api, kaca pecah berhamburan. Suram. Tempat ini benar-benar suram.

Dari tempatku tergeletak, aku menghadap langsung dengan jendela tadi. Lampu-lampu sorot masih dapat terlihat. Aku menggerakan kepalaku lagi ke abu dan kalung Kristal itu. Mengulurkan tangan berdarahku untuk menggapai kalung itu. Benar-benar slowmotion yang tercipta sekarang.

Posisiku yang tengkurap karena kejadian terhempasnya aku kedinding mambuatku harus menyentuh abu-abu yang berserakah dilantai. Abu itu terasa begitu halus. Halus sekali. Kemudian tanganku menggenggam kalung Kristal itu.

Sret…

'Apa ini?' tanyaku panik saat melihat adegan 2 sejoli yang sedang duduk santai dibawah naungan pohon pinus yang sedang berguguran. Mereka tampak akrab sekali. Dua pemuda itu saling tertawa riang. Aku bahkan tak bisa mendengarkan mereka. Terlihat pemuda bersurai raven tengah mengelus-elus surai pirang pemuda yang lainnya. Mereka tampak saling berbagi kasih.

Sret…

'Ini…' batinku lagi saat adegan lainnya dimainkan. Kedua pemuda tadi saling berciuman. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama. Kemudian sang onyx menatap sang emerald berbintik orange. Dapat terbaca oleh mataku, si pemuda raven berkulit pucat itu mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' kepada pemuda manis berkulit tan yang ada didepannya. Tanpa kusadari air mata menetes dari mataku.

Sret…

Adegan yang lainnya dimainkan disebuah bangunan megah.

Gereja.

Gereja itu tampak begitu ramai dan riuh dari cara mulut mereka yang terbuka-tertutup dan tepuk tangan mereka. Didepan sana, didepan altar terlihat oleh mataku pemuda, yang lagi-lagi adalah pemuda bermanik onyx dan bermanik emerald berbintik orange, sedang berciuman. Mereka menggunakan tuxedo. Sang onyx menggunakan tuxedo hitam senada dengan surai raven dan onyxnya dan si emerald berbintik orange menggunakan tuxedo putih kontras dengan rambut pirangnya. Mereka tampak sangat menawan.

Sret…

Adegan yang lainnya dimainkan kembali disebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh 2 cahaya lilin.

Tak ada dua pemuda disana melainkan satu pemuda saja. Hanya pemuda yang bermanik emerald berbintik orange saja yang tertangkap oleh mataku. Tampak ia sedang berlutut menghadap dinding putih yang diatasnya digantungi oleh salib dengan Tuhan Yesus tersalib disana.

"Bapa, ampuni semua dosanya dan dosa hambaMu ini." kali ini perkataanya terdengar jelas oleh telingaku. "Maaf karena hal ini Kau harus menghukum makhluk yang bahkan tak pantas untuk menerima hukuman dariMu. Aku sungguh hina." Katanya lagi. Kali ini terlihat jelas maniknya berganti menjadi manik safir. Safir yang begitu indah. Terlihat safir itu mengeluarkan darah. Menangis darah.

Sret…

Lagi, adegan yang lainnya segera dimulai. Tampak sebuah pintu mahony indah bernomor D3474 disana. Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan dua pemuda yang sedang berbicara serius. Wajah sang raven terlihat sedikit marah dan tak percaya.

"Kau iblis berwajah malaikat!" itu yang ditangkap oleh pendengaranku. "Lakukan sekarang. Jangan ditunda lagi." Kata sang raven sambil berjalan kearah pemuda yang lainnya dengan keadaan tenang.

"Aku tak ingin melakukan ini, Sasuke." Kata iblis berwajah malaikat itu kepada pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke.

"LAKUKAN, NARUTO!" bentak Sasuke.

Yang dipanggil Naruto, iblis berwajah malaikat, hanya bisa menangis. Terlihat olehku matanya tak bermanik safir melainkan bermanik emerald berbintik orange.

"Tuhan mengutukmu, Naruto." kata Sasuke terlihat ikhlas dengan apa yang akan terjadi. "Ini." kata Sasuke lagi sambil mengambil belati emas yang ada di meja dekat ia berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju Naruto. "Lakukan." kata, bukan, ini perintahnya.

Naruto mengambil belati emas itu. Memandangnya kemudian menangis.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku tak kan pernah membencimu, Naruto, meskipun dikehidupan mendatang saat kita akan bertemu lagi." Kata Sasuke sambil menangkupkan telapak tangannya ke wajah tan Naruto, mengusap air matanya. Tampak jelas wajah pucat Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman keikhlasan dan cinta. "Aku menerimanya dengan ikhlas." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil menggerakkan tangan Naruto yang sudah memegang belati emas itu kemudian menggerakkannya tepat ke dada kirinya, ke jantungnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Naruto, menciumnya lembut. Ciuman itu berhenti. Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya menuju telinga Naruto.

"Sekarang, Naruto." bisiknya.

Matanya terpejam dan ada seutas senyuman disana. ia ikhlas. Ia rela.

Dan…

Sret…

"Ugh…" lenguh Sasuke dalam saat belati emas bersarang didada kirinya. Ia semakin mendekatkan badannya ke badan Naruto yang mana membuat belati emas itu semakin menancap dalam ke dada kiri Sasuke kemudian memeluk Naruto.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Itu ucapnya yang kemudian badannya terhempas ke lantai.

Darah mengalir hebat dari dada kiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto. "Maaf." Kata Naruto dan…

Dug…

Manik emerald berbintik orangenya menatap tajam kearahku. Ada kebencian dan penyesalan disana.

"Ketua, ketua…" dapat terdengar dengan jelas bawahanku memanggilku, menyadarkanku dari adegan-adegan pilu dan menyayat pengelihatanku. "Ketua…" panggil mereka dengan slowmotion sambil berlari kearahku.

Setelah itu aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

72 jam kemudian keadaanku benar-benar pulih kembali. Aku sudah pertugas kembali setelah sebelumnya aku pingsan dan beristirahat dirumah.

"Namun yang aku bingungkan, kenapa penyelamatan ini besar-besaran?" terdengar olehku bawahanku menanyakan hal itu kepada kami semua yang sedang berada dalam satu ruangan.

Aku menatap si penanya datar sementara yang lain mencoba berpikir.

"Itu karena Tuan Uchiha sudah dinyatakan hilang oleh orang tuanya 3 bulan setelah menikah. Yang mana itu berarti ia sudah menghilang selama 6 bulan." Jawab laki-laki bermasker dan berambut putih yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu tanpa mengetuknya. "Uchiha. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat berpengaruh di Jepang. Yang tak disengaja pula, Sasuke Uchihalah satu-satunya pewaris tunggal Sharingan Corp., perusahaan terbesar di Jepang." ada jeda disana. "Beberapa jam sebelum badannya menjadi abu, ada yang mengatakan bahwa selama ini Tuan Uchiha bersama seseorang disalah satu apartmen." Lanjutnya dan mendapat pandangan penasaran dari kami semua. "Kami mencari tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud yang tinggal bersama Sasuke Uchiha dan mendapatkan identitasnya. Uzumaki. Tak ada sebutan itu dinegara kita." Lanjutnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Setelah mencari tahu dengan cepat, ternyata orang itu adalah Naruto Namikaze sendiri yang tak lain bernama asli Uzumaki. Ia menyamarkan identitasnya." Lanjut laki-laki bermasker itu dengan tenang. "Saat ini tersangka masih buron." Tambahnya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang kosong yang berada dipojokan ruangan.

'Buron?' batinku bingung. 'Tidakkah bawahanku melihat bahwa Naruto adalah malaikat maut?' batinku lagi sambil melihat kebawahanku satu per satu yang terlihat mengangguk saat laki-laki bermasker itu mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah buronan.

Kembali, slowmotion terjadi kembali.

'Apakah mungkin malaikat itu menghilang ingatan mereka?' tanyaku didalam hati sambil merogoh saku celanaku dan melihat kalung Kristal yang sangat indah ditanganku.

'Dimana kau?'

=Shikamaru Pov End=

=Naruto Pov=

Disinilah aku sekarang. Melihat jauh kebawah sana dari salah satu atap gedung tertinggi di Jepang, menunggu nyawa yang akan kucabut lagi.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku langsung menemuiNya. Meminta hukumanku yang lain karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya.

**_"Selama kau menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa ciptaanku, kau akan mencabut nyawa orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu."_**

Aku bahkan tak berhak untuk mencintai dan dicintai.

**_"Karena itu, aku memberikanmu sedikit cinta dihatimu. Setiap detiknya cinta itu akan tumbuh semakin besar terhadap orang yang kau cintai."_**

Aku telah dikutuk.

Fin

NB: mata Naruto hanya akan menjadi safir saat ia berkomunikasi dengan Yang Kuasa dan memperlihatkan wujud aslinya.

Review, please...


End file.
